1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable, collapsible pruners and, more particularly, to pruners having telescoping housing sections and a telescoping drive shaft which are extended to a desired length by an existing power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recent invention by I. Fettes et al, as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,971, provides a pruner which is extendible to facilitated the pruning of hard to reach trees, shrubs, and the like, but yet is collapsible for compact storage. Telescoping housing and drive shaft sections, held in place by manually tightened compression clamps, enable the device to be extended to a desired length.
While being a marked improvment over other pruners, the pruner of Fettes et al, for extension or collapsing, must be stopped, compression clamps loosened, the housing sections either extended or collapsed, clamps retightened, and the pruner started again for operation. Such procedure is obviously cumbersome and time consuming.